Fire Emblem: Awakening DrabblesOneshots
by AbsentSilhouette
Summary: A collection of FE:A drabbles/oneshots (ya don't say!). I'll try to update it with new stuff...But I really only write Drabbles when I get struck with inspiration or as space-takers in my notebooks. Regardless, I'll try to think up some ideas...Anywho, hope you enjoy!
1. Sleep Deprivation

_Heyas! Sooooo yeah I'll be posting Fire Emblem: Awakening drabbles/short stories here as individual chapters. Don't expect it to be updated often, if at all after this. This one is entitled "Sleep Deprivation", A.K.A "Poor Chrom" , and has somewhere around 64 words. I think. BTW: Tart-titian is something of a nickname for Taiga (my sister's current MyUnit) because we have this joke that she really likes pastries, specifically tarts. So you can see how the name came about, considering she's a tactician. Anyways, happy reading!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chroooooooooom."

Chrom groaned slightly and rolled over.

"Chroooooooooom!"

He mumbled something about a 'tart-titian'.

"Chrom!"

"Huh? What?" Chrom sat up with a start, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

Then he noticed Taiga.

Knelling next to his cot.

Soaking wet.

With seaweed in her hair.

And a crawdad hanging from her ear.

Chrom sighed.

"Taiga, whatever it is, I don't want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That's that. Hope you liked it, review if ya want, and have a great day! See ya!_


	2. Dinnertime Improv

_Dah, dang it! 103 words! 3 words too many to count as a drabble! Oh well. It's kinda almost one, so I'll put it here anyway. It would just crowd my story gallery if I posted it separately._

_Anywho, just a silly little Owain thing. I remember the first time Fred and I met him in the game- we'd seen his official picture online and he looks so cool, right? And then the instant he opened his mouth… Well, let's just say… Lucina's description of him fitted perfectly. _

"_I am the wolf, who howls for justice! I am the eagle, who cries for love!" ~Owain._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, did you see how many Risen I defeated earlier?"

"I found your vulnerary outside my tent."

"This is delicious…Who was on cooking duty tonight?"

The chatter of the dining area was cheerful and warm. Suddenly, without warning, Owain tipped backwards off of his seat, clutching at his left wrist as that same hand twitched wildly. "Sw-Sword Hand! What on earth has gotten into you?! Argh!

H-hand…._HUNGERS!_"

After staring at the yellow-clad Myrmidon for a few moments, everyone returned to their conversations, some not reacting at all.

Owain sat up and gazed at Sword Hand.

"We just don't get the same reaction anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ah, Owain. Gotta love 'im. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_~AbsentSilhouette_


	3. CAWse-ing Trouble

_Hey, y'all! Came up with this one yesterday, after I had the stroke of genius to write drabbles/short stories involving Taiga and one other Unit. This one is more centered on Chrom though…Meh, whatevs. Sorry if this seems choppy and ill-written, I just couldn't figure out the right wording and didn't feel like sitting here all day. BTW, this one has 128 words, whereabouts. So it's a short story. Not a drabble. Oh, and special thanks to my Onee-san Fred for coming up with the part about mutiny._

_Lame title is lame! (couldn't think of much else, tell me if ya think of a different one, yeah?)_

_Anywho, happy reading!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…So dontcha think it would be a hex of a lot of fun?" Henry asked.

"I think it would CAWse quite a ruckus!" Taiga replied.

Chrom watched as the two laughed and slapped a high-five before prancing off to do….Well, whatever they were going to do (Chrom just hoped it DID NOT involve himself getting wet, losing his trousers ect.).

"Taiga seems to be getting along with the new recruit," Frederick commented, coming up beside Chrom.

"Oh, hello Frederick. Yes, they've been running around together all day…Although, from what I've seen, they're likely to be CAWse-ing a hex of a lot of trouble today."

"…"

"…Uh, Federick? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"….I fear that if I do, Milord, someone may accuse me of mutiny."

"….Ah, right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh, Chrom. You tried, you tried._

_Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated, and hope you have a great day!_

_~AbsentSilhouette_


	4. Advice

_Heeeeeyas~_

_This probably has more than 100 words, but I'm putting it here anyway. Hope you enjoy it!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chrom glanced at the tall, mahogany Grandfather clock in the corner. '_Frederick's been ranting for fifteen minutes…' _he thought and turned back to his companion, who at the moment was pacing up and down the length of Chrom's office. Frederick swallowed hard and held up his hands in a helpless gesture.

"I would never want to burden you with anything, Milord, but she is simply getting to be too much!" He resumed pacing for a few more moments, then looked at Chrom again. "Honestly, how did you make it through this _twice?!_"

Chrom smiled. "With a lot of patience." The blue-haired Prince touched his cheek lightly, remembering the times- albeit, very few- that Olivia had struck him for making an offhanded comment. She would usually spend the next half an hour apologizing profusely; although, Chrom didn't think Frederick's wife would be quite so compassionate.

"It's best that you learn now, Frederick:" He proclaimed. "Never offend an expectant woman- especially when she's your wife…and in your case, a Dark Mage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yup, that's right: In the game Fred (my sister, not the Little Man in the Big Tin Suit XD)'s currently playing through, we married Chrom and Olivia off (so freakin' adorable!) and Freddy-Bear and Tharja. They're actually surprisingly cute together- go look up their Support conversations on You tube (don't know if they have them, but you can try) We also married off Lon'qu and Lissa (kinda fitting, cuz Lonnie-boy protects both Lissa and Owain from "archers in the trees"…Poor Lon-kwat is probably paranoid now.), Sully and Stahl, Miriel and Ricken, Nowi and Virion, Sumia and Gaius, Maribelle and Libra, Vaike and Cordelia (that one also fits, cuz it's like Chrom's best friend and the girl who had a crush on Chrom) Donnel and Panne, Henry and Cherche, and we have an OTP of Basilio and Flavia :3 Fred's still trying to decide between Owain and Gerome for Taiga (her Avatar/MyUnit) to marry. She was reeeeeeally close to doing Gerome, and then we just HAD to watch the proposal scenes on Youtube. I, personally, am rooting for Gerome, but it's not like I don't like Owain. Owain's amazing._

_Oooooo-kay now that I've thoroughly talked/typed your ears/eyes off, thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated, and have a great day! See ya around!_

_~AbsentSilhouette _


	5. Hungry, Hungry, Sword Hand?

_Wassup everyone?! So, Fred came up with this little gem the other day…Well, just the initial idea, but as she just said "You took it and ran." Yeah. I kinda did. But Anywho! By the way, the title of this one, "Hungry, Hungry…Sword Hand?" is a play on words (sorta?) of the game "Hungry, Hungry Hippos". I thought it fitting :D _

_Hope you enjoy it!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_March, march, march….We've been doing nothing but marching for days now! Is that all the Shepherds do?' _Owain thought to himself. '_Maybe someone should spice up this boring routine…'_

Throwing himself to his knees, Owain proceeded to clutch at his left wrist, writhe, and make noises of intense struggle.

"S-Sword Hand! What in blazes…Augh!"

Owain's father, who had been marching a little ways back, quickly rushed to his aid as several other Shepherds looked up in alarm at the yellow-clad Myrmidon.

"Owain, what is it? What's wrong?" Lon'qu asked with concern as he reached his son.

"Ugh…No! Father…Come no…Closer! I am…a b-beast! The…The H-hand…_HUNGER_-" Owain abruptly broke off his theatrics as something caught his eye. Looking up, he saw the resident Tactician, holding a sandwich out to him. Her expression was wide-eyed yet calm as she said, "Here."

Owain, understanding, accepted the sandwich as his stomach growled.

"Taiga, you are a saint."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That's that! Reviews are appreciated, and hope you have a great day!_

_~AbsentSilhouette_


	6. Taiga's Song

_She's alive! By golly, AbsentSilhouette isn't dead!…..Actually, it hasn't been very long since I put stuff on here. It just feels like a long time, I guess. I've been a little busy lately….I have a story Kingdom Hearts story that I've been working on for awhile that I'm trying to get done….I'm really looking forward to writing the end paragraphs. I just have to get past some other stuff first without sacrificing the quality. I'll be putting the story on here when it's done, so just sit tight, ne?….Actually I kinda doubt anyone's reading this….Considering I only have two people following this thing and for some reason it doesn't seem like people actually read A/Ns. I dunno. At least, people don't comment on stuff a lot. I've gotten over 1000 views on this collection and only one review. Not that I'm asking for flames or anything, but you get my point…I think._

_Anywho, sorry for the long notes (there will be more at the bottom), and happy reading!_

_Lame title is lame!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brady looked down the neck of his violin at Taiga. "Did that sound right?"

The two had been practicing their scales and such together all morning, when Brady asked the blonde tactician to teach him a song he had heard her playing a couple times before. He didn't know the title, and was somewhat surprised when he learned that Taiga had composed it herself. It was a lovely piece, filled with emotion and almost a sense of longing.

Taiga screwed up her face. "I think it's more of a 'G' than an 'F' in the second part."

Brady scratched his head. "I thought I was playin' an 'A'….Dang it, Taiga, how did you ever make such a darn complicated piece?"

Taiga didn't answer, just suddenly got this strange look in her eyes. Picking up her own violin, she nestled it gently under her chin and began to play the very song she had just been teaching. Her fingers flew over the cords as her bow danced across a stringed ballroom, producing the most beauteous of sounds. Her expression was almost pained, the kind of agony felt by star-crossed lovers.

Brady watched, enraptured, hardly believing that this was the same young woman who, not ten minutes ago, was munching a tart and describing her latest prank. She was playing with so much feeling, such ecstasy, the blonde Priest couldn't help but join in with what he'd already been taught. Their strains intertwined, swelling upward in a burst of inspiration.

And as Brady played, he had no idea that in camp, someone, somewhere, was being proposed to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_Just lemme get one thing straight….I'M NOT SHIPPING TAIGA AND BRADY. I know it sounded like it, but I'm not._

_Now….I know it doesn't say anywhere that MU/Robin plays violin, that's just something Fred added. So there. (if I could use DeviantART emoticons on here, I would, dattebayo.)_

…_.I got pretty fancy-shmancy on this one :3 when describing something as beautiful as music, you have to get a little artsy, Y'know?_

_Another thing….Have you ever listened to the sap-tastic violin music that plays in the background when someone has their "S" (marriage) Support? That's the song that Taiga made up, the one that she's teaching Brady. Fred and I have this thing that whenever someone is proposing or about to, Taiga gets this look in her eye and starts playing that song. So in other words, she's the one playing the background music. How she knows about the proposals is somewhat of a mystery to some people, it's either some kind of sixth sense (Don't ask me….) or it's cuz the guys buy the rings from her (she keeps some peddling goods with her…Apparently, anyway.)._

…_..Um, anyway, sorry again for the long notes, (if you even read them…), and for the odd logic….Hope you enjoyed, have a great day!_

_~AbsentSilhouette_


	7. Barracks

_Inspired by a Barracks conversation Henry and Brady had the other day. Not Support, Barracks. Fred came up with the initial idea._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Y'know, Brady…" Henry began.

"Eh? What is it?" the blonde Priest asked.

"Well, ya just seemed really happy today, is all! Didja see a flock of crows or something?" the Dark Mage's black eyes sparkled at the thought.

Brady scratched the back of his head somewhat self-consciously. "Naw….I'm just glad that nobody had any serious injuries after that tussle we got into earlier."

Henry blinked. "Really?"

A light blush dusted Brady's cheeks. "Yeah….Why are ya givin' me such a funny look?"

"Well…" Henry shrugged. "I was just thinking about how I wish there had been _more _injuries! At least, that _I_ had gotten hurt more…" Henry's lips twisted into a stranger-than-usual grin. "The more blood, the better, I say!"

Taiga watched from her spot at the barracks table as Brady paled and stammered out a response, then retreated with a hurried, "Ihaveviolinpracticebye". Henry stared after him for a moment, then came to sit across from Taiga.

"Nya ha ha ha! Didja see the look on his face?…I hope I didn't scare him too much though."

"Nah, I think he'll be fine." Taiga said with a wave of her hand. She held a jam-filled pastry out to Henry. "Strawberry tart?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I changed the wording a little bit, if only because I couldn't remember it exactly. BTW, I ain't shipping Henry and Brady or anything…..Just so that's clear. Henry already has a waifu! (Gerome looks really nice with white hair :3) ….But seriously, even if he didn't, I still wouldn't ship them. Not really a fan of Shounen-Ai/ Yaoi. Or Shojou-Ai/Yuri, for that matter. _

_Anywho._

_Hope you enjoyed it, review if you want, blahblahblah, hopefully I'll have some other stories on here before too long….I've got a Kingdom Hearts one I'm trying to work on but it's being a pain in the neck….And then I have a few other ideas that I wanna get down on paper (or computer in this case)._

_~AbsentSilhouette_

_P.S: I've been thinking of changing my pen name to match with my DeviantART username,_

_MemorysEdge. What do you think?_


End file.
